quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Qubool Hai - January 8th, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan and asad’s residence Asad asks can she promise that she wouldnt ever think of rashid or meet him ever. She is speechless at this and sits on the sofa. she promises anyway that she wont meet and would do what she couldnt do in 17 years that she would throw him out from his thoughts and heart. But asks for the same promise from asad for her sake. Asad calms down dilshad and putting his hand on her head promises that he wouldnt meet ayan if she wants this and leaves. Dilshad breaks down into tears. Ayan too is in a fix to make the same promise to shirin. But he is forced by shirin to place a hand on her head to never meet asad and leaves. Scene 2: Location: In the market A stranger tells zoya that noone fromt he past lives here even if she has come to the right place. zoya thinks that now only asad with his skills can help her in finding her father. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s and ayan’s residence Both ayan and asad are disturbed. Ayan places a call to asad. he picks it up. Asad and ayan remember their promises and without talking, cancel the phone breaking down into tears. Nikhat is also in tears seeing ayan and says that his pain cant be made invisible by turning his head away. She says she’s hurt at her engagement being cancelled but that pain is nothing compared to why ayan is feeling at the loss of his deep relation with asad. She says she cant have happiness at his cost. Ayan stops her from saying anything further. He says that asad loves her more than life and has blessed her with all the happiness in life as his responsibility of being a brother which they would perform at any cost. He says that the love asad showered on them would suffice them not just through this but many more lives. Asad asks about dilshad from nazma. she says that she’s resting and asks if asad is okay. He sends her off for study. Asad confronts zoya who has just walked in the front door and remembers that zoya had known his secret about ayana nd presumes that zoya must have told her. zoya, oblivious of everything, says that she has a special task for him. He says that he too has one for her. Asad tells zoya that she should pack her bags and her belongings as she would have to leave this house the next day. Zoya is surprised to hear this and asks the reason. He says that he has made his descision and he doesnt feel the need to explain its reasons to her and leaves saying that she should be gone by the time he returns from his meeting in the morning. Zoya is in tears. Asad and ayan are gazing into vacant space with a sad look on their faces. Asad remembers how rashid had brought ayan to meet asad for the first time and he had given him his finger to be able to walk, and their friendship growing stronger with age and how ultimately ayan had been snatched from his company by rashid while dilshad held him back and is all emotional and in tears over this. Zoya hurt at asad’s fickle behaviour is grumbling to herself. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence The next day, asaad is getting ready and finds Zoya’s earring in his closet and remembers how it was stuck in his coat. Zoya finding out about rented rooms but without much success. She thinks to herself of other options for her to live elsewhere. Asad walks in knocking on the door. zoya asks him not worry as she’s almost done packing. She sees her visa related email and says that she would leave as he told her to. she tells him that visa company gave her only a month more to stay in India and suddenly presumes that he, being a spy, must have been behind this even after she had told him that she would leave his house, but he used his connections to speed up her leaving from india Zoya asks he doesnt understand whas his problem with her. He says that once she leaves india, he hopes everything would be better in the country again. Zoya says that he can leave from his room if he is done with his taunting. He says he just came to ensure that she’s gone by the time, he returns from his office and leaves. Zoya sighs thinking to herself that it would be very difficult for her to find out her father in less than a month. Precap: Zoya says that the next time he decides to pull some stunt on her, he should remind himself that she knows her secret. He says that now dilshad knows too. She expresses her surprise over the fact that dilshad knows he’s a spy. Asad is surprised to hear about zoya’s secret.